1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid sprinkling, spraying and diffusing devices, and more particularly, to guards or protectors for such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spray guns are commonly used to spray paints and stains on surfaces. One drawback to using a spray gun is that the paint or stain during use is deposited on the spray gun and the operator's hands. A substantial amount of time is therefore spent cleaning the spray gun and the operator's hand after each use.
In order to reduce the amount of time spent cleaning, a removable cover is needed that can be easily attached over the spray gun and the operator's hand just before it is used. The cover should enable the operator to fully operate the spray gun and allow the spray gun to be temporarily suspended from a hook in between uses. The cover should also be made of a durable material capable of being independently cleaned with paint thinner or water. The cover can also be made of inexpensive, disposable material so that it can be thrown-away after a single use.